


Bathwater

by TheWalkingSwen



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalkingSwen/pseuds/TheWalkingSwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a dinner date falls to the wayside because of Sharon's case, DDA Hobbs decides to take the evening into her own hands. A few surprises here and there help both of them figure out exactly what they want from one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathwater

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own characters, rights or concepts regarding Major Crimes/The Closer. Just this story. Right here. :)
> 
> A/N: This story was originally published on July 24th of 2013, on my old ff.net account (in the process of bringing all of my old fics over). It was prompted by the lovely authorjazmyne on tumblr - who wanted something fluffy, in which Sharon cancels a date with Andrea - and she decides that "can't make it" isn't good enough.
> 
> Anyway, continue on! I hope that with the addition of it to the AO3, more people can read and (ideally) enjoy it.

Tossing her black pumps aside, the tall blonde checked her watch, uselessly, and flopped herself down on the olive-coloured couch that sat alone against the wall of her living room. The time was unimportant - it had been five minutes since her phone rang, Sharon's apologetic and notably silky voice on the other end apologizing for her tardiness. After a few minutes of trying to reconcile and reschedule, Andrea had lost her patience with the older woman and called it off, hanging up, brow deeply knitted in frustration and hurt.

_Another case._

She knew it wasn't Sharon's fault.

But part of her still felt like it was.

 _Major Crimes has always been slow_. She reminded herself with grim humor. _Too slow for keeping any reservations made_.

Andrea had been planning the encounter for two weeks; the first time they would be free from work for more than 15 hours at the same time, the idea was to take the Captain out for dinner at  _Cicada_ , after which she would suggest taking a stroll and having a late-night coffee with the older woman in her apartment.

The relationship had been slow to bloom - if she could even call it that; a few evenings here and there, taking Sharon out to dinner (or vice versa) or going out for a drink or two before calling it a night. Left at one of their respective doors, a peck on the cheek later, Andrea would often feel left in the lurch of some great mystery. What was Sharon Raydor  _doing_  with her?

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Andrea went over for the hundredth time why she even bothered.

_Why?_

She was too tired to think about it. Nine o'clock had come and gone, and knowing that Sharon's day would continue until she and her team were done with the witnesses of a brutal family murder case, Andrea put aside her frustrations and began to concoct a new plan of action.

Taking things personally wasn't going to help her, nor was feeling sorry for herself. As she pulled herself off the couch, with a slightly renewed faith in her evening, she grabbed her phone and sent off a text that read:

_"I have a surprise for you._

_Call me when you're finished?"_

Smiling despite herself, the blonde woman had to admit she was rather in thrall with the shorter, somewhat haughty Captain of the Major Crimes division. She had noticed Sharon's eyes on her the minute she was reassigned to Major Crimes as DDA - and been rather pleased by it. One question Andrea still asked herself was why Sharon kept up this charade.

What had they been doing? Dating? It almost seemed like it, minus all semblance of physical contact - but the friendship, and respect was definitely there.

Andrea liked Sharon's wit, her dry humor, and the way her lips looked when she was turning an idea over in her mind. Among other things, the blonde knew that both she and Sharon spent altogether too much time working, and not enough time socializing - or simply relaxing - to be really healthy.

That's how it had all started.

A coffee here, a dinner there - and then Andrea had the brilliant idea to turn it into something more. She couldn't ignore the lingering looks that Sharon gave so unwittingly to the long line of Andrea's legs, and the DDA quickly acknowledged just how much she might want to find herself pressed up against Sharon's smaller body. The only trick was getting there.

Ten minutes later, Andrea found herself puttering around her kitchen, and leafing through her favourite cook book when her phone vibrated on the counter.

Picking it up with haste, she smiled as she saw a - rather unexpected - reply from one Sharon Raydor.

_"A surprise? Can it still be the dinner kind? - Sharon"_

Rolling her eyes, and wondering how it was she found the same woman so infuriating on the phone less than an hour before, Andrea quickly tapped out a reply:

_"Get out of my head. My place though, no restaurant."_

Putting the phone back down on the counter, she rifled through the recipes until she came across the one that she had been looking for; it wasn't exactly the kind of food one would find at a higher-end downtown restaurant, but knowing how good it was when she made it, Andrea thought it might come pretty close. Feeling more confident about her evening now that seeing Sharon was back on the menu, so to speak, she smiled as her phone buzzed again.

_"Even better. - Sharon"_

Andrea stared at her phone for a minute incredulously. Well, wasn't  _that_  flirtatious?

She certainly thought it was, and the moment she allowed herself that small freedom, her mind wandered to contemplation over how Sharon's hair might feel when tangled up around her fingers, and how it might feel to be pulling her close, breathing her in. A minute later, Andrea forced herself out of her reverie only because she knew that cooking was the top priority until Sharon actually got there.

The next hour passed quickly as Andrea cooked, tidied and freshened up - thankfully she had been planning to go out, so her appearance took little work to improve - before her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Sharon's voice said smoothly over the other line.

Andrea felt her knees go a bit weak.

"Are you on your way over?" She asked, probably a little too firmly - however, she had no intention of sighing into the receiver like she may have done otherwise.

"I will be in five minutes. Would you like me to bring anything?" The Captain asked.

"I have everything here. Just bring yourself and we'll be fine."

"I am in no doubt of that." Her voice was more flirtatious than Andrea could remember ever hearing it, deep and warm like something tangible and oh, how the younger woman wanted to touch it.

Whatever  _it_  was.

Sharon meanwhile, smirked to herself on the phone as the silence on the other end became longer. Her eyebrow inadvertently quirked upwards as she counted the seconds it took for Andrea to reply.

"Great. I'll... uh, I'll be ready when you get here."

 _Smooth, Andrea_. The blonde thought, biting her lower lip as she checked the timer on the oven.

"I'll see you soon." Was all Sharon said before the 'click' on her end of the line told Andrea she was alone.

Putting down the phone, she shook her head at herself.

She knew Sharon could turn on the charm at a moment's notice - though she tended to forgo charisma for efficiency at the office - but she never ceased to marvel at her ability to anger, and then leave her flustered, bordering on turned-on just a phone call later.

Pushing a thick strand of hair behind her ear, Andrea finished cooking and laid out a bottle of wine that had been sitting in her cupboard since... she couldn't remember the last time she had wine. Andrea breathed in deeply, and moved to sit on her couch with an old case file while waiting for her guest.

Exactly thirty minutes later, a welcome knock echoed through the apartment.

Andrea rose quickly and tried not to hurry over to the door, after which she pulled it open with a smile.

Sharon stood, perfect in her navy blue blazer and matching pencil skirt, with a cream-coloured blouse that dipped low in the front tucked in. Her green eyes were unreadable as she was allowed inside the apartment by way of Andrea stepping back, welcoming her in.

"Hello." The blonde said, closing the door.

"Hi." Sharon replied, her eyes following Andrea as she moved further into the entryway.

"Did everything get wrapped up?" The DDA asked.

Sharon took off her shoes, and then hung her blazer up on the wall rack. "More or less." She sighed, trailing the taller woman to the kitchen. "But I'd rather not talk about work."

"That can be arranged." Andrea replied, handing her an empty glass.

"Good." Sharon nodded her thanks for the glass while red wine was poured into it.

Filling her own cup, the DDA took a step back. "Then, have a seat, I'll bring out the food, and you can tell me about all of the things that happened today that didn't have to do with work."

This made Sharon smile, cocking her head to the side slightly.

She said nothing more, simply taking a seat at the table and watching Andrea moving about the kitchen, focused on her task.

There was a quiet confidence about Andrea that she had always admired. Even while working with Brenda, whenever the DDA came on the scene she felt better about whatever it was they were doing. She didn't mind the eye candy either.

Andrea's calm exterior was no act, but Sharon knew the woman was also excitable, and had her moments of being downright girlish - which provided the Captain with endless amusement. Though she wouldn't have admitted it earlier on, the friendship that was blossoming between them had quickly taken a surprising turn in Sharon's mind; becoming friends had come easily, spending time together was always enjoyable and conversations never forced - but Sharon had always been too aware of how long Andrea's legs were, and how thick and healthy her hair was and how blonde was the exact right shade for her pale complexion. Sharon loved the brightness of Andrea's eyes. And that wasn't all.

Moments later, dinner was served.

Sharon couldn't remember the last time she enjoyed a meal so much. Rusty was a damn good cook - and breakfasts weren't the same without him in the condo, but having Andrea across from her, laughing and taking her mind almost immediately off the case was quickly becoming the best medicine.

"Andrea," Sharon said, sipping back the last of her third glass of wine.

Blue eyes turned toward her, eyebrows raising questioningly.

"I can't thank you enough for this." Sharon continued. "And I am sorry about having to cancel."

Andrea shrugged.

"It happens." She replied.

Frowning, Sharon crossed her arms over her chest. "You were angry."

"I was." Andrea smirked, looking thoughtful for a moment before adding: "But I thought this would be better than staying angry at you."

Sharon smiled broadly.

"And," the blonde said, now looking a little nervously down at her empty plate. "I'm not sure how long I could stay mad at you regardless."

The Captain's smile widened, though she said nothing, willing Andrea to look back up at her again.

When she didn't, Sharon let out a quiet sigh, and looked around. "You know what I would die for?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Andrea mumbled, looking up.

"A hot bath." Pausing to take another sip of wine, she continued: "I don't suppose you'd let me have one, would you?" Andrea's expression went from one of nonchalance and ease to one of something a little less readable. There was a hint of shock in her face - clearly not what she was expecting Sharon to say, but the older woman couldn't help but notice the thinly veilied look of interest that made its way onto her features shortly thereafter.

"It was a long day." Sharon explained. "And I told Rusty I would be home late. Though I don't want to wake him with the noise when I get -"

"Say no more." Andrea said with a grin, standing and starting to clear away their plates. "Let me finish this and I'll run you a bath."

"Let me help you." Sharon said, moving into the kitchen and beginning to rinse off the dishes, and putting their glasses gently in the sink.

The younger woman passed behind her, but before Sharon could move out of her way, she felt a warm hand on her lower back. The feeling was a surprise, but not nearly as surprising as the swell of relief that washed over her as Andrea moved around her. The feeling of her hand, as soon as it was gone, was missed.

Turning, Sharon leaned against the counter and coughed.

Andrea was almost to the hallway when she heard her friend, and turned.

Their eyes met, and though no words were exchanged, Andrea had to strain to ignore the pull she was feeling to return to Sharon's side, to put her hand on her back once more. It had been so natural an action that she hadn't noticed until the feeling was gone. Sharon's gaze was soft, yet seductive as she cocked her head to the side and smiled.

Exhaling rather audibly, Andrea returned the smile and quickly resumed her walk down the hall and to the bathroom, where Sharon heard the sound of bathwater running only moments later.

Her thoughts were clouded; the bath was a necessity to her evening - almost 18 hours at work would do that, but it seemed that no matter how much she flirted with the other woman, it was always back to square one with the physical side of things whenever they met after hours. The last time they had spent the night out, Andrea dropped Sharon off at her condo and nonchalantly kissed her on the cheek as they parted. Sharon couldn't remember feeling that much physical excitement from such a small gesture since before separating from her husband, though she was met with disappointment when she arrived to the same amount of polite reserve they always seemed to begin with.

"The towels on the rack are clean, and feel free to use any of the products in there."

Andrea's voice snapped her back to the present, and Sharon's eyes focused on the blonde - now walking toward her slowly, a sway in her hips that the Captain couldn't ignore.

"Thank you, Andrea." She answered gratefully, pushing herself away from the counter and heading for the bathroom. Andrea stopped as Sharon drew nearer, who then took the opportunity to give the younger woman a taste of her own medicine - putting a hand delicately on Andrea's hip as she walked by, she smiled mischievously and carried on.

Before she got too far down the hallway however, Sharon heard a muffled "Oh, please..." behind her, and just as she turned, she found herself being backed up against the wall behind her, Andrea's face mere inches from her own.

Andrea's hands found the brunette's waist, her fingers doing their best not to grip too tightly. Blonde hair hung forward in thick strands as the DDA's blue eyes bored into Sharon's green ones.

"Andrea, what..." Sharon's voice was hushed as her friend's expression turned from one of intensity to something akin to hesitation, nervousness.

"What are we doing here, Sharon?" Andrea whispered, her face moving closer to Sharon's millimetre by millimetre.

Unable to formulate a coherent response, Sharon looked on, not even daring to move lest Andrea back away from her. Her closeness was intoxicating, and she was _so_ close.

"I can't... I can't keep this up..." It was so quiet, the older woman wondered if Andrea had said it at all.

"So don't." Sharon replied, hoping that the need, and desire to have Andrea near was present in her voice. She could smell Andrea's light perfume, and the heavy smell of whatever coconut shampoo she used to wash her hair.

Andrea's fingers gripped tighter into the silky fabric of the Captain's shirt, pushing her back into the wall. Holding her in place, her lips finally descended on Sharon's.

Within moments, Sharon's own fingers were tangled in that thick, blonde hair, their lips a cautious yet needy mix of push and pull.

Sighing against her mouth, Andrea's hands moved, one to grasp at the fabric of her shirt and pull it free from the waistline of her pants, the other to her face - gently pushing a lock of auburn hair behind her ear. Impossibly, it felt even better than she had imagined.

The embrace felt timeless, as though they had been doing it for years, although the tentative nibbles at Andrea's lips reminded her that they were new at this. New with each other.

The sound of water escaping a bathtub was the only thing that pulled their attention back to the world around them. They pulled away from each other instantly, as Andrea rushed down the hallway muttering "Shit... shit..." to herself.

Sharon couldn't help but chuckle to herself as she followed behind, in a much better mood than she had been all evening.

Rounding the corner into Andrea's white-tiled bathroom, she clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle the giggles that threatened to erupt as she watched her friend, on her knees, shirt sleeves rolled up over her elbows, throwing down towels somewhat frantically to soak up the two centimeters of water that had seeped out over the edge of the tub.

"Last door on the left - in the hall. Can you grab me another towel?" Andrea muttered hurriedly, taking a moment to pull the garbage bag out of the tall tin that sat under the sink, then using it to scoop water out of the bathtub.

"Oh," Sharon said after a moment, finally clueing in to the fact that she was being addressed. "Yes! Of course, sorry..." She said, mostly to herself as she hurried down the hallway and pulled three towels out of the aforementioned storage closet. "Here." She said upon returning to the scene, pulling her own sleeves up and beginning to strategically place towels on the floor.

"Thanks." Andrea chuckled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked over at Sharon, who was now down on her level, and reaching over to squeeze her hand reassuringly.

Putting a hand on the edge of the tub, Andrea pushed herself up to a kneeling position, before the water on the edge caused her hand to slip out from under her. Sharon's hand immediately clenched around hers to steady her, but as Andrea's back hit the acrylic, her friend was pulled down on top of her.

"Mother fuc-" Andrea cursed under her breath, teeth clenched as a pain seared through her shoulders, and radiated down through her left side. She cut herself off, however, when she saw how close Sharon had become.

One knee between her own, the Captain found herself perched, a hand beside Andrea's hip on the damp floor, and the other still resting on top of the blonde's. Sharon's loose curls hung thickly in waves over her face. Still, she could still see the irritation and pain leave Andrea's features, only to be replaced by a smile.

A smile that, had Sharon not already been on her knees and feeling rather numb in that area, would have had the same effect.

Then, Andrea burst out laughing.

It didn't take long before the contagious sound was added to by Sharon as well, who watched the blonde in front of her as her shoulders shook with laughter.

Neither was entirely sure of where it all came from, though seeing Andrea's smile was enough for Sharon not to mind. After a full minute of uncontrollable fits of giggles, Andrea lifted one of her hands, burying her fingers in Sharon's hair and pulling their heads together, resting foreheads together as they calmed down.

Breath hitching, Sharon found herself staring into cool blue eyes, still full of mirth and mischief.

"Sharon..." the brunette's name escaped Andrea's lips as a sigh before she could think to hold it in.

"Yes?" The other woman answered, a flirtatious note in her voice.

Andrea opened her mouth as though to speak, though nothing came out. She then shook her head slowly, whispering: "Nothing." Without another try at words, she lifted her lips to Sharon's, capturing them in a powerful, yet gentle kiss.

Sharon's fingers traveled from Andrea's hand to her wrist, gently stroking the soft, pale skin below the rolled-up hem of her shirt. A heady sigh escaped Sharon's lips as they tangled with those of the blonde, now gently nibbling, tasting her.

Nothing was said. Nothing needed to be.

The water on the floor was all but forgotten as lips were explored and hair knotted between fingers. Andrea began pushing her way back up into a sitting position, and then kneeling, allowing her easier access to Sharon's waist. Pulling her shirt free of its tucked in confines, Andrea decided she was in Heaven the moment her hand slipped under the silky material.

"Mmmmm," Sharon purred, pushing back strands of Andrea's hair for lack of more coherent things to do with herself.

"You know..." Andrea mumbled finally, against the Captain's neck. "There's still a perfectly good bath, waiting..."

Chuckling lowly, Sharon pulled away just enough to catch the other woman's blue eyes in a glinting smirk. "DDA Hobbs," Her voice was firm, but held a certain amount of humor to it. "It almost sounds as though you planned to get me naked in your apartment."

"That was the ideal scenario, admittedly." Andrea half-joked, absentmindedly tracing circles on the bare skin of Sharon's back. "Any chance you'd be up for it?"

"If you'll come with me, maybe." Sharon smiled, pressing a slow, hesitant kiss to Andrea's mouth. "Although, I've never..." She looked away quickly, suddenly becoming very interested in the collar of the other woman's shirt. 

"You're cute when you're shy." Andrea offered simply, along with an easy smile. "And... I know. It's alright. We don't have to do... well, anything. If you don't want to. But, considering that I was practically tearing my hair out this evening," She said softly between kisses to one of Sharon's hands, that she had now held in her own. "Because I didn't think I would get to see you... and because I didn't know if you were interested in me or not... I think we're doing just fine."

Nodding slowly, after what seemed like a moment of contemplation, Sharon's smile regained some of its usual confidence. "I would like you to join me, Andrea."

Smiling broadly, Andreas fingers found their way back to the buttons on Sharon's shirt.

"Yes ma'am."


End file.
